


The Present

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: It's Tomoya's birthday~!, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Fluff so fluffy that it will probably cause your body to shut down.





	

Hajime was extremely quick to finish the dinner he had cooked for his boyfriend's birthday.

 

"Hajime? What's the hurry?"

 

Hajime smiled, "Nothing."

 

Tomoya watched as the smaller boy rose from his seat and grabbed a small box. 

 

"Tomoya," Hajime singsonged, but then took on a serious expression, "We've been together since our first year of high school, and have moved in together."

 

"Yes," Tomoya replied, nervously.

 

"So, since it's your birthday today, I'd like to ask you something."

 

"And that is...?"

 

Hajime inhaled deeply, but didn't expel his nervousness. "M-Mashiro Tomoya, will you... M-Marry me?" Hajime asked, closing his eyes tightly from anxiety.

 

Tomoya gave Hajime a kiss. "Of course, Mashiro Hajime."

 

Tomoya was quick to embrace has blue-haired lover. The smaller boy responded by nuzzling up to his fiancé, burying his face into the crook of Tomoya's neck. 

* * *

 

Hajime changed into his tuxedo, as joy and anxiety flooded his head. 

 

Tomoya waited in the altar, his heart-rate increasing with every second, until he saw Hajime walking towards him. He must have audibly gasped at his very-soon-to-be husband's beauty.

 

After a lengthy speech, they finally said their vows. Their kiss was long, and, just likely the day the got engaged, Hajime nuzzled his husband.

 

"Mashiro Hajime. I like it."

 

"Happy birthday, Tomoya."

 

 


End file.
